Little Memory Of Me and You
by byunbaekssi
Summary: Sebuah kenangan kecil tentang aku dan kamu disaat saat yang indah, dan kenangan itupun terulang kembali pada ku saat ini bersamamu untuk selama-lamanya. #badsummary EXO fanficton / Kaisoo GS /OneShoot


**Tittle: **

**Little Memory Of Me and You**

**Author:**

**Byunbaekssi**

**Cast:**

**Do Kyungsoo [Girl] | Kim Jongin | dll**

**Summary:**

**Sebuah kenangan kecil tentang aku dan kamu disaat saat yang indah, dan kenangan itupun terulang kembali pada ku saat ini bersamamu untuk selama-lamanya.**

**Rated: T**

**Genre:**

**Romance**

**Disclaimer:**

**Semua cast disini hanya milik Tuhan YME, author hanya meminjamnya untuk menjadi cast dicerita khayalan ini.**

**Warning:**

**GS!**

**Typo(s)**

...

...

ONESHOOT

...

...

SPECIAL FOR KYUNGSOO BIRTHDAY

...

...

#HappyKyungsooDay

..

..

Happy Reading!

..

..

Dihari yang cerah ini terlihat seorang gadis yang sedang duduk disebuah kursi rias menghadap sebuah cermin besar yang menempel pada sebuah meja. Pada hari ini tanggal 13 Januari 2014 tepat saat ulang tahunnya yang ke22 tahun, ia akan melangsungkan sebuah ikatan janji suci yang akan dilakukannya bersama seorang pria yang dicintainya. Gadis itu tidak berhenti tersenyum manis menatap pantulan dirinya dicermin besar itu. Sampai sebuah suara menghentikkan kegiatannya

"Kyungsoo _chagi_, kau sudah selesai? Kalau sudah cepat pakai gaun milikmu ya, kau masih mempunyai waktu 50 menit lagi untuk bersiap-siap setelah itu kita akan berangkat menuju gereja" ucap sebuah suara dari balik pintu kamar.

"_ne eomma_" balas gadi yang dipanggil Kyungsoo tadi.

Dia adalah Do Kyungsoo, seorang gadis cantik yang dikenal dengan sifat ceria dan baik hatinya itu. Mahasiswi yang sedang menduduki tingkat akhir ini sebentar lagi akan berganti marga Do nya dengan marga Kim.

Ia akan segera menikah seorang pria bernama Kim Jongin. Mahasiswa tingkat akhir yang memasuki jurusan yang sama dengan Kyungsoo. Mereka telah lama menjalin hubungan sebagai sepasang kekasih, dan sekarang adalah saat mereka membuat sebuah janji suci yang hanya bisa dipisahkan oleh maut.

Mari kita _flashback_ ke satu tahun yang lalu, saat ulang tahun Kyungsoo yang ke21 tahun.

_._

_._

_._

_Flashback on_

_Pagi hari yang cerah, matahari mulai menampakkan sosok hangatnya juga suara kicauan burung yang memulai pagi hari ini._

_Kyungsoo, gadis yang sedang menatap ponsel pink ditangannya sambil sesekali tersenyum. Hari ini, tepat pada tanggal 13 januari ia berulang tahun yang ke21 tahun. Ia tersenyum memandangi ponselnya melihat teman-temannya berlomba-lomba untuk mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun untuknya. Walau banyak yang mengucapkannya lewat pesan, Kyungsoo tidak merasa keberatan bahkan ia rela membalas pesan dari teman-temannya satu persatu._

_Tiba-tiba saja ponsel ditangan Kyungsoo berbunyi, dahi Kyungsoo menyerngit. Diponselnya terdapat sebuah nomor yang tidak dikenalinya, sambil berusaha mengingat-ngingat siapa yang memiliki normor tersebut Kyungsoo mengangkat telpon itu secara perlahan._

"_ANNYEONG NOONA! Saengil chukkhahamnida!" ucap suara disebrang sana_

_Raut wajah Kyungsoo berubah menjadi ceria, ia tahu betul siapa yang menelponnya. Sehun, adik sepupunya yang paling ia sayangi menelponya. Sudah lama adik sepupunya itu tidak menelponnya entah mengapa Kyungsoo pun juga tidak mengetahuinya._

"_SEHUNNIE! Aigoo... aku kira kau ini siapa, gomawo nae namsaeng heheh ^^, omong-omong kau ganti nomor ponsel ne?" tanya Kyungsoo_

"_ah iya noona, aku menggantinya nomorku yang lama sudah tidak bisa dipakai, jadi kuputuskan untuk membeli yang baru." Jelas Sehun_

"_ooh begitu, oya bagaimana hubunganmu dengan Luhan jiejie? Dia baik-baik saja bukan?"_

"_ne.. dia baik, eum.. noona hadiah dariku dan Luhan jiejie menyusul ya.. kami masih sibuk untuk mencoba mengirim hadiah itu keKorea"_

"_ne gwenchana Sehunnie.. yasudah kututup dulu ne telponnya, annyeong!"_

"_ne annyeong noona!"_

_Sambungan telpon itu tertutup. Sehun memang tinggal diluar Korea, lebih tepatnya di China bersama kekasihnya Luhan. Kyungsoo menaruh ponselnya dimeja nakas, lalu ia berjalan mengambil handuk untuk membersihkan tubuhnya._

_._

_._

_._

_Beberapa menit berlalu dan kyungsoo pun sudah rapih kembali dengan dress santai berwarna putih bercorak bunga-bunga tulip. Setelah ia menata rambutnya sedikit, ia berjalan menuju meja nakas untuk mengecek ponselnya kembali. _

_Ia terlihat sedang menunggu, entah apa yang sedang ditunggunya tapi itu terlihat begitu penting untuk Kyungsoo. Ia bergerak-gerak gelisah dikasur nya._

_TING-TONG _

_Bel rumahnya berbunyi mengentikan kegiatan gelisahnya. Setelah ia membalas pesan yang dikirim oleh orang tuanya, ia segera bergegas menuju luar kamar untuk mengecek siapa yang bertamu._

_Ceklek_

_Pintu pun terbuka menampakkan sebuah punggung tegap yang dilapisi dengan kemeja putih polos. Kyungsoo terkesiap, ia tahu siapa yang sedang membelakanginya saat ini._

"_j-jonginnie.." ucapnya tergagap_

_Pria yang dipanggil Jongin tadi tersenyum manis lalu membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap Kyungsoo_

"_annyeong chagi! Saengil chukkahamnida, maaf aku mengucapkanya bukan sebagai orang pertama, aku mengucapkannya terakhir agar aku bisa menjadi orang yang terakhir untukmu selamanya, saranghae" ucap Jongin lalu mengulurkan sebuket bunga indah dari tangannya dengan bersimpuh._

_Bunga itu diterima Kyungsoo dengan perlaha, ia tersenyum menatap kekasihnya yang berada dihadapannya saat ini. Ia merengkuh Jongin kedalam pelukannya dengan lembut. Jongin pun membalas pelukannya juga. Mereka berpelukan cukup lama sampai Kyungsoo menyuruh Jongin masuk kedalam rumahnya._

"_kyungie chagi.. aku punya kejutan untukmu" ucap Jongin_

"_apa itu jonginie?" tanya Kyungsoo_

"_tapi kau harus menutup matamu dulu ya" Jongin bangkit dari sofa lalu mengambil sebuah kain hitam guna menutup mata Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo yang matanya ditutup oleh Jongin hanya bisa pasrah sambil tersenyum lembut._

_Jongin membalas senyuman itu lalu mengecup sebentar bibir Kyungsoo mengakibatkan wajah putih Kyungsoo berubah merona._

_Jongin berjalan menuntuk Kyungsoo ketaman belakang rumah Kyungsoo. Sesampainya disana, Jongin menjentikkan jarinya Kyungsoo menyerngit bingung tapi ia tak peduli, ia hanya penasaran apa yang dimaksud kejutan oleh Jongin._

_Dengan perlahan Jongin melepas ikatan yang melingkari mata indah milik Kyungsoo, lalu ia berlari menjauh dari Kyungsoo sejauh 3meter._

_Kyungsoo mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya untuk membiasakan cahaya yang masuk kedalam matanya. Saat ia mulai terbiasa, ia mengangkat kepalanya memandang kearah Jongin. Betapa terkejutnya saat ia melihat Jongin duduk bersimpuh dengan sebuah kotak beludru yang berisi sebuah cinicin berlian ditangnya ditengah-tengah halaman belakang rumahnya yang entah kapan di hias oleh Jongin sendiri membentuk sebuah tulisan 'Will You Merry Me?" menggunakan balon berwarna-warni._

_Mata Kyungsoo berkaca-kaca menatap sekelilingnya, ia tak menyangka Jongin yang ia kenal cuek itu bisa membuat hal seperti ini hanya untuknya. Dan secara tidak langsung Jongin telah melamarnya saat ini._

"_Do Kyungsoo! Will you merry me?" tanya Jongin sambil tersenyum lembut_

_Kyungsoo meneteskan airmatanya terharu, ia mengangguk antusias lalu berlari menuju Jongin untuk memeluknya. " yes, i do Jongin.. i do hiks aku mau menikah denganmu" bisiknya sambil terisak terharu dipelukan Jongin. Jongin hanya bisa tersenyum sambil membalas pelukan itu lalu ia melepas pelukan Kyungsoo untuk memasangkan cincin berlian itu ke jari manis Kyungsoo._

"_saranghae nae Kyungsoo, saranghae"_

_Flashback off_

_._

_._

_._

Kyungsoo berjalan hati-hati menuju altar dengan sang _appa_ yang mendampinginya disamping, suara iringan piano yang lembut membuatnya sedikit tenang. Pandangannya terfokus pada sosok Jongin yang beridiri diatas altar dengan jas hitam yang yang membalut tubuhnya, dan rambut yang ia tata rapih namun masih ada sedikit bagian yang sengaja ia biarkan berantakan agar tetap terkesan _cool._

Sampai lah pada saat janji suci diucapkan, sang pastor yang membantu mereka mengikat janji suci itu tersenyum pada saat kedua pasangan itu selesai mengucapkan janji suci. Semua para tamu undangan bertepuk tangan riuh saat melihat Kyungsoo dan Jongin saling menempelkan bibir mereka diatas altar.

Perasaan bahagia mulai mereka rasakan pada saat ini, berbagai ucapan selamat atas pernikahannya mereka dapatkan juga beberapa teman yang berada di universitas yang sama dengan Kyungsoo dan Jongin juga mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun pada Kyungsoo. Jongin pun juga mengucapkannya disela-sela acara pernikahannya beberapa kali lalu setelah itu ia mengecup pelan pipi sang istri membuat rona merah manis menjalar diwajahnya.

"_Jongin.. terimakasih, aku mencintaimu saranghae"-Kyungsoo_

"_nado saranghae nae sarang.. aku harap kau bahagia selamanya bersamaku, ku berjanji akan selalu berada disisimu selamanya sampai maut memisahkan kita"-Jongin_

.

.

.

END!

.

.

.

_Epilog_

"kyungsoo _chagi_" panggil Jongin

"ne?" balas Kyungsoo sambil menutup majalah _fashion_ yang sedang dibacanya

"_kajja_ kita buat _baby_" ucap jongin sambil menggendong Kyungsoo ala _Bridalstyle_ menuju kamar barunya, Kyungsoo hanya pasrah sambil memekik kaget saat Jongin menggendong dirinya cepat.

_Epilog end_

.

.

.

Waa! _Annyeong_! Author is back back back *ala shinee*

#HappyKyungsooDay

#HappyActorKyungsooDay

#EXODyoDay

KYUNGSOO! SAENGIL CHUKKAE! HAPPY BIRTH DAY!

Hehe^^ fanfic yang ini author bikin spesial buat ulang tahun Kyungsoo, nanti kalau spesial buat ultahnya Jongin masih dalam proses ya^^, oya fanfic yang _May I Love You?_ Chapter 2 mungkin nanti sore baru author post, sebentar lagi jadi kok. Mari mari semuanya jangan lupa review ya! Ditunggu loh, oya kalo ada yang mau tanya tentang fanfic buatan author bisa invite pin ini 25B7443D. Nanti bilangnya dapet dari ffn ya! Yodah segitu dulu review ya yang baca kalo ga review tabok nih *ngancem* enggak enggak bercanda doang kok eheheh^^ udah dulu ya !ditunggu reviewnya!

~_byunbaekssi_~


End file.
